DC/DC converters are electronic devices that employ inversion and/or rectification to transform DC voltage at a first level into DC voltage at a second level. For example, a DC/DC converter may step-up DC voltage, step-down DC voltage, or may be capable of both stepping up and stepping down DC voltage. DC/DC converters typically include one or more inductors. Inductors are circuit elements that operate based on magnetic fields. The source of the magnetic field is charge that is in motion, or current. If current varies with time, the magnetic field that is induced also varies with time. A time-varying magnetic field induces a voltage in conductors that are linked by the magnetic field.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a DC/DC converter 10 includes an inductor 12. Inductors 12 in DC/DC converters 10 typically communicate with at least one switch and at least one capacitor. For example, the switch may be a transistor and the capacitor may be an output capacitor that filters an output voltage of the DC/DC converter 10. A control module may communicate with the switch to control when the inductor 12 charges or discharges. For example, when the switch is on, the input current may flow through the switch and inductor 12 to the capacitor while building up the magnetic field of the inductor 12. When the switch is off, the inductor 12 opposes the drop in current and supplies current to the capacitor.
Referring now to FIGS. 1B and 1C, one or more conductors form coupled inductor circuits 14 and 16, respectively. In FIG. 1B, first and second conductors pass through the same magnetic core and exhibit mutual coupling with a coupling coefficient that is approximately equal to 1. In FIG. 1C, a single conductor passes through the magnetic core two or more times and exhibits mutual coupling with a coupling coefficient that is approximately equal to 1. Those skilled in the art can appreciate that still other inductor circuits may be employed. In FIGS. 1B and 1C, the coupled inductor circuits 14 and 16 are implemented in DC/DC converters 18 and 20, respectively. DC/DC converters 18 and 20 that employ coupled inductor circuits 14 and 16 have a fast response with small voltage ripple and high efficiency.
Control modules in DC/DC converters generate control signals to turn the switches on an off and to adjust a rate at which the inductors charge and discharge. The control signals typically have fixed frequencies and duty cycles to obtain predetermined output voltages. However, when the control module maintains control signals at a fixed frequency and duty cycle, the control module is unable to adapt to changing circuit conditions.